Ode to a Knucklehead
by Lionmane the Energetic11
Summary: The Frontier Formal is just around the corner, and everyone in school is invited! Except, of course, for Tomo, Kagura and Osaka. But that won't stop them from trying to get inside! Rated "T" for alcohol consumption in later chapters
1. Chapter 1: Invitations

Ode to a Knucklehead

(An_ Azumanga Daioh _and _Pokemon_ crossover. All characters and materials belong to their respective owners and are in no way, shape or form, being used for any profitable purpose in this fan-fiction.)

**Chapter 1**

The telephone rang at the Mihama house. The only resident inside at the time was the young prodigy Chiyo Mihama, or Chiyo-chan, for short. The little red-headed girl reached for the nearest phone and spoke with her cute little girl's voice, "Hello? Mihama residence."

An elderly woman's voice replied, "Chiyo, dear? It's Granny Bertha."

Of course, this was Bertha of the Sinnoh Elite Four. Delighted to hear her grandmother's voice, Chiyo-chan piped up, "Oh, hi, Granny! How are you?"

"I'm just fine, dear." Bertha said. "I'm calling to tell you that I was just invited to the Frontier Formal. It's going to be at the Peninsula Hotel in about three weeks. Would you and your parents like to come?"

"Oh, yes, Granny, I'd love to!" Chiyo-chan answered, excited. Her voice then drooped into disappointment. "Mama and Papa are really busy, but I would love to go!"

"Tsk-tsk. Your parents are hardly ever around anymore, are they? You're a very strong young lady, Chiyo, darling." Bertha said. "But, I guess it doesn't matter. It will be such a joy to have you come with me. You have a friend named Kaori, don't you?"

"Uh-huh! We call her Kaorin."

"Well, she and her aunt, Lenora are going to be shopping at the Shinjuku Marui One for dresses and things to go with them this Thursday. What do you say we go too?"

"Yes, that'd be wonderful!"

"Perfect! I'll pick you up after school. Lenora should be there to pick up Kaori too."

Chiyo-chan squealed with excitement and told her grandmother good-bye. After hanging up the phone, she couldn't help but imagine all the fun things that would be happening at the largest hotel in Tokyo. It was located in the heart of the business district, Marunouchi, which was a good half an hour from the high school. She wondered if Kaorin would be excited to go to this thing as well.

Earlier that evening, Kaori, or Kaorin, as her friends called her, was merely lounging in her room, reading the language textbook she was assigned. She was deeply engrossed in her reading, her focus was skin-tight, and nothing could break her intense concentration. Except, of course, the sound of the phone ringing. Now totally startled, Kaorin jumped in her seat, sending the textbook flying across the room. She took a moment to catch her breath, then answered the phone.

"H-hello?" she rasped.

"Kaori, baby? Is that you?" another lady's voice replied.

"Yes, this is her. Who's calling?"

"It's Aunt Lenora, hun!" The Gym Leader of Nacrene City chimed.

"Oh, Auntie! Hi there! Sorry I didn't answer the phone right away, I was studying for this language exam on Saturday."

"No worries, honey. You can study on the day before; It's Monday." Lenora giggled. "Listen, hun, I've got big news for you: Your Uncle Hawes and I were just invited to one of the biggest shindigs in Tokyo: The Frontier Formal at the Peninsula!"

"Oh, wow! That hotel is supposed to be enormous!"

"314 rooms and 47 suites, baby."

"That's amazing! It sounds like it's going to be a ton of fun!"

"It will be, hon. AND the invitation states that we can invite any blood member of our family. That's why I called you, Kaori. You wanna tag along?"

"Oh my goodness, yes!" Kaorin cheered. "But wait, isn't it formal? What should I wear?"

"Don't you worry about that, honey. What do you say I pick you up after school on Thursday and I'll take you shopping for a dress and everything to go with it? Hawes has already got his dugs picked out."

"That would be wonderful! Say, when is the Frontier Formal?"

"October 24th. Three weeks from tonight, so we've got plenty of time."

"OK, well, that sounds just great!"

"Lemme ask you something: Is it true that there's a little 10-year-old red-head named Chiyo Mihama at your school?"

"You mean Chiyo-chan? Yes, it's true!"

"Well, her grandma is a member of the Sinnoh Elite Four and she lives close to your school, so why don't I phone her and ask her and little Chiyo to come with?"

"That's even better!" Kaorin cheered. "I'm so excited! It's going to be so much fun!"

"Now remember: After school on Thursday. I'll be waiting outside the gate for you."

"Fine with me. Well, I'd better get going, Auntie Lenora," Kaorin said. "Mom's making dinner right now."

Lenora and Kaorin said their good-byes and hung up the phones. Kaorin leaned back into her chair and wondered. If she did go to this thing, it'd be a good chance to get away from that creep Mr. Kimura. If she thought of any other reasons to go, she wouldn't have found a better reason than that, other than to have fun with her aunt and uncle.


	2. Chapter 2: The Next Day

**Chapter 2**

**"THE FRONTIER FORMAL?"** Osaka cried.

**"THREE WEEKS?**" Kagura screeched.

"**THE PENINSULA HOTEL?**" Tomo howled.

Chiyo-chan stared in fear at her three shocked classmates with wide eyes. She had never even considered that the infamous Knuckleheads would react in such a frightening way. The small girl was at a total loss of words.

"Would you three quit scaring Chiyo-chan?" Yomi retorted. She knelt to Chiyo-chan's height and patted her head. "Just because you guys are jealous doesn't mean that you have the right to take it out on everybody else!"

"But it's the biggest shindig in Japan!" Osaka whined.

"Yeah, how could we not be jealous?" Kagura agreed.

"We are NOT jealous!" Tomo piped up. "Think about it: if Chiyo-chan is going, that means, not just us, but everyone else in the whole school will be missing out! Right, Yomi?"

"Actually, the Mauville Gym Leader, Wattson, is my grandfather, so I'm going too." Yomi concurred.

After a moment of silence, Tomo lowered her head and said softly, "Oh..."

"So it's just Chiyo-chan and Yomi!" Kagura said. "No-one else is tagging along, right, Sakaki?"

The tall beauty Miss Sakaki turned to face Kagura and said, "Actually, the Fushcia City Gym Leader, Koga, is my uncle, and Janine is my cousin, so I'll be going too."

After a moment of silence, Kagura lowered her head and said softly, "Oh..."

Osaka turned to the last remaining friend that wasn't asked. "Hey, Kaorin! You heard about this Frontier Formal thing?"

Kaorin turned to Osaka. "Oh, yes! My aunt Lenora, the Nacrene Gym Leader, is taking me!"

After a moment of silence, Osaka lowered her head and said softly, "Oh..."

Yomi adjusted her glasses with confidence. "Well, Tomo, from the looks of it, I'd say the only people that are missing out are you three."

Tomo burst from her funk and declared, "NOT SO!" She eyed the teacher, Ms. Yukari, reading a textbook; probably to review for the next lesson tomorrow.

"Yukari!" Tomo called out. She and the other two Knuckleheads approached her. "Tell it to us straight! Will you be attending the Frontier Formal on the 24th of October?"

Ms. Yukari stared at the trio for a moment, then said, "Yeah, I'm going. Dewford's Gym Leader, Brawly, is my cousin. Nyamo's going too. She's the aunt of Mossdeep's Tate and Liza."

The deep, blue funk quickly returned after those words had been spoken.

"The last one I've been to was like, five years ago." Yukari went on. "Ha! Man, am I glad those guys at the Peninsula finally lifted that restraining order on me. They kicked me out for drinking all the wine."

_No surprise there... _Yomi thought to herself.

"But I digress. Let's face it, girls," Yukari began. "Unless you can somehow discover that you're related by blood to any Pokemon League member, you've got NO hope of getting into the Formal." And, with that, she turned around, and left the classroom.

A determined sparkle appeared in Tomo's eye. "We'll see about that..."


End file.
